The Virus of the Egyptian Servant
by KitaxHaku
Summary: Yami was known as the holy Young Pharaoh, although he was spoiled, but after he meets a girl named Maat, he learns what it means to be a real king. The two grow close, but after he is put in the Millenium puzzle, they don't meet...until now. Yamixoc
1. They grow up so fast

Hello everyone! Welcome to my Yami story! XD This story is going to be long and detailed, so you will soon understand the whole plot. It starts out from when the two (Maat and Yami) first meet, and work up from there.

I am just putting this little note in here to clarify: I am using 'Young Pharaoh' as prince (although the correct term is 'sa nesut') because it's easier to write.

_

* * *

_

I guess I can be compared to a virus… I am here…but no one notices…until it's too late.

_~.............................~_

A long, long time ago, while the Pharaohs still ruled, a young girl at the age of eight sat cross legged on hot sand quietly. Why was this young girl, of such innocent beauty, wasted in rags? No one knew why, and since they were unable to understand, ignored the angel who was quietly dying in the land of the Egyptians.

"Father, I do not understand why she is there."

Through the heat, the girl slowly lifted her head to find the owner of the young but deep voice. "You say our people are happy, do you not? Then why does she not smile?" There were gasps and chuckles towards the boy.

"Such sensibleness from a prince of only eleven years!" A woman called.

"Indeed, he is true royalty!" A man cheered from the back of the group.

The little girl lifted a hand over her eyes, peering over to the group to see who the prince was. Ah, she saw him now. Spiky blonde hair highlighted with red; crimson eyes that sparkled happily to the praise.

The sparkling eyes irritated the little girl. How could he so easily forget about her situation? Did his happiness erase hers?

"Oh, indeed, young Pharaoh…you are sensible and wise…but you lack the thing of most importance…" The girl said, at first in a whisper but then in a raspy shout, "A heart! Your father and you both! May the pyramids of your ancestors fall upon your bodies and souls!" The group around the Pharaoh and his son gasped in shock and resentment to the little girl who spit at her rulers' feet. As she finished screaming, she tilted her head back and let a tear roll down quietly. "Look at what you have made me become…just a miserable child…my parents died building your stupid pyramid…Pharaoh…" Closing her eyes, she tilted her head and relaxed her body, only letting her eyes work to push out her tears, which dried before they even reached her chin.

The young Pharaoh looked at her sadly before his father quickly raised his hand, commanding the guards to bring the girl with them.

"She must be taught a lesson," His father preached, "for she does not seem to realize that we are the ones who yell and shout at her." The young Pharaoh quickly raced up to his father's side.

"Father, I do not understand. Isn't she only a child? Shouldn't we thus forgive her recklessness?" He asked quickly. His father patted his head, smiling.

"She is different than you, young Pharaoh Yami." With that, the Pharaoh and his group moved forward, the crowd separating as he marched forward. Young Yami shook his head; this was not right, no matter how many times he looked at it…

~....................................~

"Are you thirsty? Here, have some water." The sarcastic voice of one of the guards said. The little girl was dunked once again into the water by a large hand pushing down her head. Struggling for air, the girl tried to fight the hand, most of the time failing due to her incapability to swim. As she felt faint and stopped fighting, the large hand easily gripped her head and pulled her out, only to drop her inconsiderately on the stone floor. "Pathetic." The man said, walking over to the table where his fellow guards chuckled at the sight. "I don't have to do it next, now. Whose turn is it?" He asked, tearing a piece of bread with his teeth while huffing stubbornly.

"Look lively, guards." Another guard quickly called out while running into the room, "Young Pharaoh Yami is coming." The guards quickly ran around the torture room, removing any bloody spots or torn limbs from sight. Unfortunately, just as the prince entered, they realized they had forgotten the young girl who was lying on the ground, coughing up water still. The Egyptian prince stood in the entrance of the door, immediately noticing the girl, and raced over, he helped her sit up and wiped her wet hair out of her face. She looked up at the prince with a dazed expression, too weak to say anything. But she gathered her strength, squeezing his hand in hers. Calming her down, he lied her small head on his chest, and turned his head to the guards, who quickly stood in order.

"Bring her to my room." Yami commanded, "Call the doctors as well." The guards nervously fidgeted, not moving.

"B-but Young Pharaoh, if we do that…we will be punished…" One muttered under his breath.

"Then when you are threatened, I will stop my father from doing so." He said simply, snapping his fingers. "Now, pick her up and take her. Ah, and also bring food and a change of clothes for her." Three guards bowed and quickly marched out of the room while the other picked up the girl from Yami's arms. Yami slowly stood up, quickly following in the guards steps.

~.............................................~

Sitting up with a start, the girl looked around her, seeing silk drapes around her, the smell of essence burning floating calmly through the large room. Instead of rags now, she noticed, she was dressed in a long, white dress. Her hair had been combed as well, and the long flowing hair was now silky soft, like the silk comforter that warmed her body. A large gold cup sat beside her, full of water, and on the other side was a bowl full of fresh fruit. Seeing these things for the first time, she quickly grabbed the cup of water and chugged it down quickly before taking an apple and feasting on its fresh flesh. But as she did, the drapes around her separated, and the young Pharaoh walked in, causing her to nearly choke on the apple. As Yami quickly walked up and patted her back, a servant brought another cup of water for her. She drank it quickly before lowering the cup and sighing, catching her breath. The servant giggled, and the girl noticed that she was the pharaoh's age as well.

"Young Pharaoh, she is adorable! Why was she in the dungeon?" The small maid questioned, only to be lightly shooed away by other servants. Once the girl regained her posture, she quickly slid to the other side of the bed, realizing that she was being touched still by the prince. As he blinked, and then lowered his eyebrows, the girl shook in the corner before quickly bowing to the young boy.

"I…I apologize…" She whispered, "I was wrong to have spoken so wrongly, my dear Pharaoh…please forgive me…do not hurt me anymore…" She grabbed the silk blanket in her small hands, gritting her teeth while trembling.

She didn't believe she was at fault…but there was one thing she was sure of; she never wanted to be in that torture room again. She was merely a child; how was she to have known that speaking the truth was the same as giving yourself the death penalty? That was the thing; she didn't know. She was an eight year old girl! But she swallowed her pride; she knew when she had lost.

The girl stayed in her position, refusing to sit up until the Pharaoh made his decision. But there was only a small sigh from the other side. Slowly, she raised her head to see the Pharaoh smiling gently.

"Do not worry, I will not let them hurt you anymore." Her head snapped up as he said this, and she slowly sat up straight. He reached his hand out to her, smiling. "Come." Slowly, she lifted her hand, and began to crawl over to him. She paused many times on the large bed, hesitating, but not once did he yell at her; he only kept his smile and eyes on her.

When her hand touched his, the girl seemed to melt. Her face suddenly flushed as she realized that this prince was a true Pharaoh, a true son of the sun god.

"Holy Son of Ra, the Sun God! Forgive my worthless form!" She praised, letting her head swing in a bow as she held his hands tightly in hers. "May you live a thousand years more! Holy Son of Ra!" She repeated again and again, bowing until she felt dizzy, and her voice almost gone. The Pharaoh gently tapped her head before bringing his hand up to cover his chuckling.

"Do not praise me so much!" He lowered his hand from his chin, and placed it over hers, "You are weak, sleep." She obeyed his command, and slowly laid under the covers before quickly falling asleep. After Yami successfully slipped her hand under the blanket without waking her, his father burst in the room, furious.

"Yami!" He yelled. Expecting his, Yami calmly stood up from the sleeping girl's side, and walked over to his father, stepping from under the drapes. "How dare you disobey me!" The Pharaoh bellowed, spotting his son. "That insolent child! Where is she?" He asked, stomping his foot. Yami played dumb, also angry.

"I know not of what you speak about, father! I only know that there was an innocent child being dunked in seven feet of freezing water! I only know that what was happening to this girl was not right, father!" The Pharaoh raised his hand to slap his son, but after noticing that he did not flinch, the Pharaoh lowered his hand, staring into the crimson eyes of his son.

"Tell me, son," His father said curiously, "why is it that you feel sorry for this peasant?" Yami blinked, and then frowned.

"Why should I not care? She is one of our people. It is a Pharaoh's duty to protect them." Yami wisely declared. His father, still frowning, said nothing for a number of minutes. Yami did the same. The two stood, playing a stand up game of chicken; who would back down first, father or son?

The father broke down, and began a fit of chuckles. Yami blinked, confused on why he now laughed. After finally recovering, his father looked at his son before patting his head.

"You will make a great Pharaoh, my son." He said, smiling down at Yami. Yami's face lit up in joy, and he gratefully returned the smile to his father. Once the moment ended, both of them walked over to the girl's side. She was still in a deep sleep, and her straight black hair flowed gently on the bed, helping reveal her luscious tan skin. The king stroked her hair gently before looking at his son.

"…I will give her a job in the palace. Will that satisfy you?" He asked, turning from the bed side. Yami nodded quickly, smiling joyously.

"T…thank you father!" Yami stuttered in joy. His father left, and Yami returned to the girl's side. He too now admired her long, flowing hair. How he wished he could also admire her rare large, blue eyes as well. Not long after he wished for it, she began to stir, the previous noise now affecting her sleep. Yami leaned in quickly, excited. She revealed her eyes for a small moment, and then closed her eyes once more before opening them finally to look at Yami. She seemed as tired as before; her gaze seemed hazed by Yami's face. To help her clarify that a dream it was not, Yami took her hand in his and smiled. "Good morning, young one." The girl's face looked at him, the fog slowly clearing from her mind and eyes. Once it finally disappeared, she smiled happily to the young prince.

"Good morning...Young Pharaoh." She said, whispering due to her still sore throat. The Young Pharaoh smiled down at her, shining brightly.

"Tell me, what is your name?" He asked. She frowned at this, and turned her head away. He blinked as she did so. "What is wrong?"

"Young Pharaoh, my parents gave me a name, like any other mother and father would…but they died the only ones knowing it. I have no memory of what they called me, and no one else cares for me." The girl sighed, looking back up at Yami, "Alas, I have no name now, my God." Yami looked at her in concern, and leaned forward lightly.

"Then…what should I call you?" He asked in confusion. The girl smiled at him brightly.

"Whatever you wish." She said, causing him to think. He stood up straight, and two servants brought a chair behind him, letting his feet rest as he thought. Finally, he looked back down at the girl, who was turning red in a nervous fit.

"Very well, I have one." He said, causing her to jump, "How about Maat?" She stared at Yami, ready to die. Maat? Really? That was a goddess's name; Maat, the goddess of justice and truth! She couldn't have a name of that great of a status!

"Y-young Pharaoh! I cannot uphold such a name!" She explained, shooting up to lean close to his surprised face. "It is as if saying that Maat the goddess is a rag used to clean my Pharaoh's dungeon floor!" Yami blinked at the girl who realized how close she was to his face, and cowered back in apology. "I…I am not worthy, Young Pharaoh…so…please choose another name." She asked one last time. Yami chuckled at her before responding.

"I think it is perfect, for you do not deserve a name that is equal to a rag, either, Maat." Yami declared, raising an eyebrow to see if she would argue any further. But she stayed silent, and looked at Yami with her large blue eyes before bowing her head.

"…As you wish," She looked up to him with a large, playful grin on her face, "Young Pharaoh."

* * *

_**Two years later…**_

* * *

"Hey! Stop running in the halls, servant!" A guard called in an irritated voice. The ten year old girl twirled in a long white dress, her black single-braided hair swinging lightly through the air. She skidded to a stop, and apologized quickly, burrowing her eyebrows into her full eyelashes.

"I'm sorry! The Young Pharaoh is calling for me!" She said, quickly turning and continuing to run. The guard sighed, scratching his head.

"She's always pulling that card on me…but only the Sun God Ra knows how truthfully she speaks…" He chuckled to himself before shaking his head, and returning to his post. Indeed, that girl, since she had come to the palace, had only run errands for the Egyptian prince. For two whole years, this is what she did every day, and not once did she complain.

"Young Pharaoh!" She chimed, stepping into the thirteen year olds large room. Looking up, Yami covered his face as a large group of birds suddenly flew out of the room. He sighed, looking at his unfinished drawing, but smiled gently towards the culprit, who was now on the floor, begging for forgiveness. "I-I'm sorry, Young Pharaoh!" She said, refusing to even look up, "I did not mean to interrupt your art!" The Pharaoh's son only looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, sighing.

"Oh stop acting so dramatically! It is alright, it was an accident, after all." Yami breathed out, putting his ink feather down and walking over to her. "Stand up, Maat. You should know by now that I hate you apologizing like a slave." As Yami finished his scold, Maat looked up at him nervously.

"…I AM a slave, Young Pharaoh…" She said. Yami blinked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow before responding.

"No, you're a servant!"

"…same thing…" She whispered before standing up. Yami puffed his cheeks, unsatisfied.

"They are not the same!" He snapped. Maat smiled falsely towards him, a little agitated; he had no idea, he was the prince.

"Whatever you say, Young Pharaoh…" Maat, remembering why she had really been summoned, held out her hand, waiting for the prince to take the object out of her hand. "Your brooc—" Yami quickly covered Maat's mouth, looking at the curious servants with a nervous smile.

"M-Maat! Don't be so loud!" Yami joked as he eyed her, "You know that brooks are dangerous, and forbidden to go near!" Maat tried not to roll her young eyes; even a ten year old could come up with a better excuse…she would know, she was ten!

"Yes, yes, I apologize." She said, waving her hand in the air. She was getting very agitated with his rudeness. She wondered if it were the hormones…

"Thanks, Maat." Yami whispered, taking the brooch from her small hands. All of Maat's anger melted away quietly as Yami smiled at her; she was so glad that he had found her two years ago.

"Yes, Young Pharaoh…" She responded before Yami happily asked her to go play with him. After a quick nod, the young pharaoh quickly hid the brooch in his drawer, and took Maat's hand in his, commencing their play date. But Maat looked back towards the drawer where his mother's brooch was now hidden; what did he want it for? He never told her.

* * *

_**Three years later…**_

* * *

Maat sat on a tall stool, her fingernails digging deeply into the rolls of her skirt. Pulling her hand up slowly, she found the soft black hair that rested on her head. Gripping a strand of it, she quickly brought her other hand up, and stroked the hair continuously until a woman came from behind her, and slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch your hair so much, Maat!" She scolded, pulling out scissors. Maat jumped, entertaining her hands by returning them to her lap and scraping her nails against the rolls of her skirt once again. The older woman rolled her eyes, and looked down at Maat's hair.

"You haven't cut your hair, ever, have you?" Indeed, Maat long hair now reached down to her ankles, and had become quite the hassle; the only reason she had kept it long was because the young Pharaoh adored it, so she didn't mind; but now, things were getting difficult. There was a sacrifice today, and she was ordered to either sacrifice her hair…or a child. The answer was obvious. Maat sighed, leaning her elbow on her knee as the old woman fondled her hair. "Don't worry, sweet child." The woman said, pulling out the cutting knife, "You're hair will grow to this length again in less than a year!" But Maat only sighed in reply, and kept her head down as the cutting began.

~.........................................................~

"Where is Maat?" Yami asked with a sigh, sitting on his balcony with his new advisor, Joey. Joey, in reply, sighed heavily as well.

"Aren't you a bit old to have a play mate, young Pharaoh?" He asked, looking up from his scripture. "Tristan and I have been wondering why you always want her around; all you seem to do is argue now-a-days." Yami sighed, looking up at Joey with a bored expression.

"We don't argue, we simply debate about things." He countered. Joey chuckled, and looked at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Is that how you see it? She's always complaining to Tea, saying that you are always trying to prove her wrong!" Yami sat up to this comment, and frowned. His teenage years were catching up; he was going through the puberty stage where he HAD to be right.

"S-she really says that?" Yami asked. Joey, noticing Tristan walking by, called for him to come in.

"Hey Tristan, doesn't Maat always talk to Tea about the Young Pharaoh?" Joey asked as the military general walked up. Grinning, he nodded.

"All the time!" Unfortunately, Yami misunderstood Tristan (who meant romantically), and became troubled at the thought that a woman looked down on him. Yami plopped back down in his seat, and leaned his head on his hand with an irritated sigh. As Tristan blinked, Joey looked at the prince nervously; noticing that it was his doing that had made Yami feel angry. Yami growled to himself as he watched some women watering the garden, and found himself more and more angry. But then, he noticed a girl. Yami jumped from his seat, and leaned over the railing to call to her. Could it be?!

"M-Maat?!" He yelled. Joey and Tristan joined him at his sides, and looked down to see a girl with short black hair walking by. "Maat, is that you?" The three gasped; it was Maat! She, who had been walking in a daze, quickly looked up to see them, and covered her head with a scarf before running. "Maat, wait!" Yami attempted to jump over the railing, but his two friends held him from doing so.

"T-this is the third floor, Yami!" Joey yelled as he still struggled. "Go by the stairs! She can't leave the palace, after all!" Gritting his teeth, Yami quickly ran out of the room, leaving two confused boys. What was wrong with the Young Pharaoh's head?

Yami ran down the corridors, and sprinted out towards the garden.

"Maat!" He called, seeing her running up ahead. She jumped, turning her head, and seemed to struggle in deciding on what to do. In the end, she found herself still standing there when Yami caught up. "Maat! Take off that scarf!" He commanded, out of breath. "Let me see what you've done to your hair!" Maat looked at him nervously, unable to move.

"Y-young Pharaoh…you don't understand…"

"I said take it off!" He screamed, causing Maat to flinch before frowning. Throwing the scarf down, she stood up straight, and let Yami see her short bob. "Why did you do this to your hair? I told you to never cut it!" He yelled. Maat huffed, and stomped her foot.

"I haven't even explained myself to you, and you're already treating me like a criminal!" She screamed in rage. Yami, remembering Tristan and Joey's words, only became angrier. "You are always doing things like this now--"

"Maat! Watch your tongue!" He yelled, his fists tightening. Maat, who was now glaring at the young prince, turned away from him, and stalked away in silence. "Where are you going?!" Yami asked, a little disturbed by her unusual silence. She only turned to him, her eyes showing pure irritation.

"Young Master, I only do as you say." She hissed quietly before bowing and taking her leave. "I shall watch my tongue." With that, she turned her head and left the Young Pharaoh to figure things out for himself.

Yami's brain seemed to finally be working now that it was too late to take things back. What if she had a good reason? What if she was going to do something horrible to herself now? Yami held his head in his hands before looking up, and searching the area for Maat, only to see nothing and nobody. He mentally cursed puberty, forgetting all of the ridiculous things Joey and Tristan had said; Maat had been by his side for five years, while Joey and Tristan had been there only for two. Such a fool he was!

~..................................................~

"…" Two girls were in a room, one leaning on a bed, watching the other stick her tongue out in the mirror. It had been two hours since the short haired girl had come in randomly with her tongue out, and a mirror in her hand. The curious Tea asked Maat why. "Why on Earth do you have your tongue sticking out like that, Maat?" She finally questioned, flipping some of her chestnut brown hair over her shoulder. "Isn't it getting dry?" She joked. But Maat didn't move, and only nodded before responding.

"The Young Pharaoh asked me to watch my tongue…I shall not disobey my prince's request…" She said, her tongue still out. But soon it became unbearable, and she sighed in frustration before pulling her tongue back inside her mouth, and then slamming the hand mirror on the ground in anger. "I don't understand why he had to be so rude! I have said nothing unusual, and even if he was angry about my hair, he could have listened!" She said, her eyes watering quickly. She was only able to stand for another moment before she fell to the ground, weeping. Tea quickly took her in her arms as she cried. "He yelled at me!" She confessed, "He looked at me with such bent rage…I've never received such a glare from him! He must hate me!" She cried before covering her face again. "I should have known better; he is a Pharaoh's son, and I am but a piece of trash!" Tea stroked her hair gently as the door suddenly opened, revealing Joey and Tristan.

"Can you come at another time? Maat doesn't feel well." Tea said as Maat tried to control herself. Joey and Tristan walked in, bending down.

"What is wrong?" Joey asked. Tea looked down at Maat, who sat up and faced the two with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"T…the Young Pharaoh…I am afraid he hates me…" She said, tears filling her eyes again. "We got into an argument, and he yelled at me…he's never done this before…and over such a stupid reason like hair!" She cried, burring her face in her hands again. "I-I'm sorry…I need to be alone right now…" She ran into the bathroom after excusing herself, and the three looked after her; two faces were sad, one was nervous. Joey knew this was his doing…and the longer it went on, the worse it'd become. He sighed, ruffling his hair, before sitting down beside Tea and bluntly explaining himself. Once Tea heard the story, not only did she beat him to the ground, but she also shoved a book called 'Puberty' in his mouth before kicking him out into the hall.

"You better straighten things out with Young Pharaoh before Maat comes out of that bathroom! Or else I'll kill you!" She said in anger, slamming the door. Joey rubbed his head with a sigh before getting up quickly; he knew Tea wasn't joking, she'd kill him. Running down the hall, he searched for Yami.

"Young Pharaoh!" Joey called happily, noticing the prince standing outside of the sacrifice chambers. Yami turned to Joey with a guilty face but listened to Joey's explanation. Though he was angry at Joey with the fiery pits of hell to back him up, he realized that Maat was more important. Sprinting, he made his way to the room.

~.....................................................~

"Maat!" He called out, slamming the heavy stone door open. Tea looked up from Maat, who was standing on the balcony in silence, without any movement. Yami's eyebrows narrowed; what had he done? "M-Maat…I'm sorry--" He began to say before Maat turned to him, and bowed down at his feet.

"I apologize, Young Pharaoh! I was unable to watch my tongue for so long. Please punish me!" She begged, not lifting her head once. Yami, immediately noticing her sarcasm and anger, bent down to her, and begged for his own forgiveness.

"Y-Young Pharaoh!" Joey and Tristan gasped, watching the prince of Egypt kneel to a servant. But he only glared at them before bowing his head down.

"I am the sorry one, Maat. It was stupid of me to yell at you when you were saving one of my people…" Maat's head jerked up as he said this, but he kept his down. "I shouldn't have doubted your friendship, either…I am a fool." Maat, unable to stand the sight of the Son of Ra bowing to trash like herself, quickly stood up, pulling him up as well.

"I…I forgive you, Young Pharaoh…but please…s-stand up!" She stuttered, having trouble lifting his defiant body. Yami stood up, but kept his head down in shame. "Oh Son of Ra, please do not sadden yourself with such a mere worry." Maat lied; although she had been torn by his distrust in her, she couldn't stand the look on his face as he kneeled down on the dirty floor. "Please?" She begged, bowing her head to see his lowered face. He slowly lifted his head up, his face still full of embarrassment.

"I really am sorry, Maat. What I did was unforgivable." He said, taking her hand in his. Maat, holding back the fire ready to burst into her cheeks, nodded, slipping her hand out of his.

"I-I already forgave you, dear Master." She said with a nervous chuckle before looking away from him. Yami blinked, and tried to make eye contact with her; although he was going through puberty, the only women he had been in contact with were maids and Maat; he didn't know what 'no eye contact' meant.

"If you forgive me, why won't you look at me?" He asked, his voice sounding hurt. Maat looked at him for a moment before looking away again, this time her face burning red.

"I-I can't, Young Pharaoh…you will be coming of age in less than two years, after all." She stuttered, reaching for her hair to play with, only to find nothing there. She quickly changed the subject, looking at his beautiful eyes for his satisfaction. "B-but anyway, Young Pharaoh, have you finished the preparations for the gathering tomorrow night?" She asked. Yami blinked, and looked at Joey, who nervously jumped.

"I-I totally forgot about that…" Joey said nervously, scratching the back of his head. Everyone stared at him, and wondered why he was the advisor. None the less, Tristan sighed and raised his hand.

"I have informed everyone, and we are on schedule." He said, relieving everyone. Yami turned to Maat with a smile.

"I will dance with you first!" He declared happily. Maat turned red, and shook her head viciously.

"Y-Young Pharaoh! I am a dancer for entertainment! I cannot, and neither can you, be seen dancing together!" She tried to explain. Yami's face fell as he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that people would defy me if I were to ask you to dance? Me, the Young Pharaoh?" Maat, in reply to Yami's confident declaration, lowered her red face to the ground before shaking it slowly. "Okay then. Tea, you have worked for my family so long, I find it only right that you are allowed to dance with the suitors as well. The two of you shall be given dresses after your performance." With that, Yami took Maat's hand in his and smiled, gripping it tightly. "It'll be fine, Maat. Just have fun! That's all I ask." He let go of her hand, and walked out, taking the other two men with him. Maat sighed, though, touching her hand lightly; would everything really be alright, she wondered.


	2. Getting things ready!

I was going to write one big second chapter but I decided to split the chapter in two. That way you can have twice the fun! Please review everyone!

~.....................~

"Clean the curtains!"

"Hang the laundry!"

"Fix the food!"

"Everything must be perfect!"

So much was happening all at once! The ball was tonight, and so many things had to be done! Tea and Maat had both been working constantly, trying to make sure that everything was perfect. They barely had any time to themselves—actually, they had NO time to themselves at all…and that fact made the young Pharaoh angry.

Maat was HIS playmate; she wasn't any ordinary maid or servant, she was for him for when he beckoned, and for when he called her. But the palace seemed short of helpers, and Maat, being her kind self, decided to volunteer (which he hadn't approved of, by the way). He often found himself lying around, reading a book or sketching landscapes; he had even attempted to help his father rule the lands, but nothing seemed to be more important to the lands than the ball tonight. The young ruler sighed now, lying on his bed in defeat. There really was NOTHING to do. _Maat, where are you?_ He wondered.

"Do you know where the flowers are?" Yami looked up from his bed in a start, hearing his oldest friend's voice outside the door. Quickly maneuvering his way off of his large bed, he ran into the hallway, calling out to the girl he had been yearning to see. "Maat!" The girl stopped, and turned with a large pot in her hands. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before she coughed from the dust that lashed out of the pot and into her face. Before putting it down and wiping the air clean with the wave of her hand, she attempted to smile at Yami. Yami quickly ran up, pulling out a hanker chief to wipe her now dirty face, and she thanked him lightly before smiling. "Did you need something, young Pharaoh?" She asked, now picking the pot up again. Yami pouted as he put his hanker chief away, walking closer to her. Yami noticed how she backed up a little and shuffled her feet impatiently; was she already leaving him?

"Maat, everyone is so busy…I have no one to talk to." Maat sighed but chuckled at this, and tilted her head to him. "We're doing this all for your ball, young Pharaoh! Be patient; tonight everyone will be talking to you." Yami grumbled under his breath; he didn't want to wait until tonight…he wanted someone to talk to now! Maat looked at him with a smile, already reading his thoughts, and lowered the pot to the ground one more time. Maat realized, no matter how old Yami was, he always acted like a spoiled prince; especially when he felt lonely. "Young Pharaoh," She said, causing Yami to look down at her (he had grown quite tall), "Don't be so sad. Here, take this." Maat smiled and pulled his hand out, placing a piece of paper in it before bowing lightly and picking up the pot once more.

"What is it?" Yami curiously questioned as she turned to walk away. She smiled, "I learned how to read and write, remember? I wrote it for you, in case you were to get bored." She winked with a chuckle, "Came in handy, didn't it?" With that, she raced down the hallway, already having wasted so much time. Yami looked after her before quickly looking down at the paper and opening it. The writing was poor and messy; it was expected from a beginner like Maat. He struggled to read it, but as he did so, he noticed the messages on the paper were riddles. Yami raised an eyebrow in interest; he had always had a thing for riddles. Quietly, he walked back into his room, and sat upon the chair on the balcony, his attention now captured. Rereading the first puzzle, he put his hand upon his chin as his elbow rested on the chair's arm. "I have skin, inside and out, yet my organs thrive inside and out, too…Hm…" He looked up from the paper with a smile on his face, completely disregarding what he had just read; though riddles _did_ please him, Maat pleased him even more.

She had gone through the trouble of defying _the law_ to gratify him, and it worked. It was against the law for a maid, none the less a woman, to learn how to read or write, yet she gladly did so, and the first thing she wrote was a letter, for him! Yami's cheeks turned red in satisfaction; he never wanted Maat to stop pleasing him so.

~…………………~

"Phew…" Maat sat down, her brow drenched in sweat. How difficult could it be, she first thought, to help?

It proved difficult, all right.

It seemed like she had completed a year's worth of work in the few hours she had been helping; she had wiped the floors, cleaned the kitchen, swept the garden grounds; it was the first time Maat had really noticed how many things had to be done in the large palace she grew up in.

"Maat! Come help us move the flowers into the ball room!" Tea called, carrying a large basket full of blooming flowers. The thirteen year old girl sighed, nodded, and stood up slowly to help. At least it would all be better when Yami was praised tonight! At least, that's what she hoped for. She had been having this feeling in her stomach; something was going to happen tonight, and she didn't know what it was. Nonetheless, she prayed that nothing bad happened to Yami, and that the feeling was merely a stomach ache.

"Maat! Come on!" Tea yelled at the slow girl, "We have to practice our dance after this, too!" As Maat made her way over to help, sighing a long sigh along the way, the Pharaoh looked at her from afar in interest.

Maat, what an interesting girl. She was brave, wise, patient and very beautiful; if Yami did not feel so close to her, the Pharaoh certainly would have made her one of his main mistresses by now. But Yami kept her close at all times; which was also fine, the Pharaoh noted.

That's when the idea hatched.

The Pharaoh's lips curled into a smile as he rested his hand on his chin. "I think that could work out pretty well, actually…" The Pharaoh belched out a large laugh in joy, and pounded his fist onto his chest, "Very well!" He declared, "I have decided!"

~………………………~

"Finally!" Maat cried, opening the door to Tea and hers room, "Everything is done except for our practice!" Maat said, landing on her feathered bed with a happy cry. "And we've rehearsed so much already, it'll be simple!" Tea nodded, sitting down in front of her mirror to brush her hair.

"I'm just happy I won't get any more dust in my hair!" She cried, "It's taken way too long to get the spider webs out!" Maat stifled a chuckle,

"It's funny on how it always ended up being Joey's fault…"

"He kept on throwing all of the spider-infested things my way! Of course it was his fault!" Tea huffed before standing up, "I'm going to go bathe. I'll be out in a little." Maat waved her off as she laid back down onto her bed with a sigh. As she closed her eyes, she heard the door close, and she was alone.

She fell into a gentle sleep for a couple of minutes before awakening to the door opening. Without even looking, or getting up for that matter, she called out, "Hey Tea…did you forget something?" There was a deep chuckle, and Maat's eyes flared open in alarm as she sat up. For a moment, she was dizzy, and she still didn't know who it was that was standing in front of her, but the room stopped spinning slowly as the person focused.

Oh, she wished she hadn't let her eyes focused…

The Pharaoh stood in front of her, a playful grin resting upon his lips. When Maat had first come to the castle, he acted like he was the strictest person on the Earth, but as she grew up and he got used to her presence, he became very childish around her and his son. Though he still had wrinkles on just about every part of his body, and his hair was thinning and graying, but his voice was his strongest attribute; strapping and deep. That was the one thing Yami hoped to develop, Maat recalled, a voice 'just like his father's.'

"Good afternoon, Maat." The Pharaoh greeted, causing Maat to stop day dreaming and fall on her knees, bowing.

"G-good afternoon, my dear Pharaoh! May you live long—"

"Enough, enough!" The Pharaoh chimed, "Stand up, child! I have not come to hang you, so stop kissing my feet!" He chuckled to himself as if there was a joke in the words he had said, but no one else laughed. Once he finished chuckling, he looked at Maat with a smile. "I have come to talk to you about this ball." Maat jumped; had he heard Yami ordering her to dance with him? Or worse; had he heard about the riddles that she'd written?! Was he going to punish her? She bit her lip; maybe that was why he had been laughing, he was lying about hanging her!

As these thoughts ran through her mind, the Pharaoh watched in amusement while she tried to figure out his motive for coming to see her. "Now, now, Maat. Relax, I'm really not planning anything evil. On the other hand, I am coming to ask you quite an…uplifting…question." Maat blinked, and lifted her head up in confusion as the Pharaoh continued, "Maat, how long have you been in my palace?" Maat tilted her head in more confusion, but answered none the less, "I believe I have been here five years, my Pharaoh…I will be here for my sixth year the next full moon." Yami's father nodded, and rested his cheek on his hand as he sat down on a chair nearby.

"Does anybody, besides perhaps myself," He said, "Understand the Young Pharaoh as much as you?" Maat's eyes flickered in confusion; what did he mean? Did anyone understand Yami as much as her? She thought about it; perhaps she was more knowledgeable than others when it came to the young Pharaoh, but that was just because she was his official playmate! But regardless, she noted, she was probably the most educated person when it came to that boy.

She looked at the Pharaoh and responded, "Yes, my Lord, I do believe that is true." The Pharaoh laughed heartily, nodding happily,

"I knew it! See, Jabs?! I told you!" Jabs, the servant on his left side, simply nodded, and the king of Egypt continued his conversation, "I figured as much, and so I wanted to ask you a question about your future here at the palace." Maat tilted her head; what about her future at the palace? Did he want to fire her?

"You see," The Pharaoh began, "I was wondering if you'd like to wed to my son." Maat's mouth dropped open; what had he said?!


	3. The Choice She Decided

I LIVE! Enjoy, and please review! :D

~…………….~

"Oh Young Pharaoh, I could never wear this…" Maat held her burning cheek as she came around the curtain for Yami to see.

She wore a long, white silk dress that hung from her shoulders and hung around her ankles. There were two lengths of silk that hung from the tips of the top of the dress that flowed down her arms and wrapped around her middle finger. The head garment was decorated with jewels, and she wore at least fifty silver bracelets on her wrists and ankles.

"You speak nonsense; it looks wonderful on you!" Yami said with a grin, clapping in approval.

Maat felt the need to cover her thirteen year old body, but the sixteen year old Yami held so much pride in it that she couldn't bring herself to reject his choice of clothing. She bent her head down, and walked back behind the curtain to take it off.

Her head wondered off to the question the Pharaoh had asked; marriage to the Young Pharaoh? It had to be a dream. But he simply requested that she answered him at the ball. And that was in less than five hours.

Maat's head spun for a moment, but she caught herself from falling, and sighed lightly. She noticed Yami walk towards her, and she quickly popped her head out from behind the curtain to reassure her well being. After Yami sat back down, she turned red; being that boy's wife would be heaven, but so many would reject even the thought of a maid being his betrothed.

"Maat, are you ready?" Snapping out of her daze, she realized that she had changed into her regular clothes already, and was now simply standing behind the curtain. She quickly rounded about it and smiled lightly towards the Young Pharaoh.

"I apologize for the wait, Young Pharaoh."

Yami shook his head in reply before smiling happily. "All will be fine as long as you wear that dress!"

He laughed and Maat sighed. "As you wish, Young Pharaoh."

~………………~

"I'm so nervous…I wonder if I'll find good suitors…" Tea muttered to herself as she put on her head garment. "Maat, are you ready?"

Maat turned to Tea from the mirror, and tilted her head lightly with a smile. "Yes, I do believe I am."

Tea clapped while gasping lightly at Maat, who was wearing what the Yami had picked. "Maat! You look absolutely beautiful!"

Maat modestly rubbed the back of her head and complimented Tea as well before there was a knock at the door. The two made sure that everything was in place, and they opened the door to see their fellow dancers. "Are you ready?" They asked with excited smiles. Tea and Maat nodded, and left to go to the ballroom; it was time to dance.

The six girls walked into the large room, and many of the men realized quickly that it was time for the show. The room grew quiet when the dancing music came on, and the girls began to dance.

Maat was anything but a graceful dancer; she was the clumsiest of the group. But when she danced, she kept a smile on, and laughed even when she messed up on an important part. The women reprimanded her lack of skill with glares; the men adorned her childlike personality with claps at the end of the song.

"Pharaoh, how much could I get for that servant? She looks to make a fine wife." An ambassador asked, eyeing Maat. The Pharaoh, laughing loudly, rejected the proposal.

"She is the perfect wife, but she won't be yours or mine!"

"What do you mean?" The ambassador pressed. But the Pharaoh only chuckled lively, and offered his guest more wine.

"Maat!" Maat turned to see the Young Pharaoh crossing the river of women to get to her, and she giggled at the sight. "You were great!"

Maat thanked Yami graciously, but then suddenly felt glares. She looked at the jealous girls behind Yami, and nervously bowed her head. Many simply walked away, while others mouthed threats before stalking away. She shuttered; girls were scary.

"Maat?"

She returned her eyes to Yami's and smiled. "I'm fine, Young Pharaoh. What were you saying?"

Yami's cheeks lit up in excitement as he stuck his hand out. "It is time to dance!"

Maat's face turned red as the music started on cue. Yami waited patiently, though his face screamed anticipation, for Maat to lift her hand. She paused nervously for a moment, the Pharaoh's offer streaming through her mind, but then she finally accepted his hand.

Off the two went to the middle of the ballroom; the prince had the gift of dancing first. Maat was nervous as she struggled to keep up with Yami. He gracefully guided her in their native dances, stepping forward and back when the music called for it. As the dance progressed, Maat's nervousness faded, and soon the two were chuckling happily as the best friends they were.

The Pharaoh grinned upon his son and, after the song ended, called Maat up to him. Everyone became quiet as Maat walked in front of the talk block holding the king's chair. She looked up, knowing what she had been called for.

Yami blinked in concern; what was going on? The visiting princesses grinned, hoping that the servant girl would be punished, but Maat only looked up nervously, waiting for the question.

"Have you had enough time to think, my dear Maat?" The Pharaoh asked.

Looking down, Maat nodded nervously. "Y-yes, my Pharaoh."

"Then, your decision is?"

Maat was silent for a moment. She turned, looking at Yami with a red face, and then turned back to the Pharaoh.

"…I agree."

The Pharaoh burst in laughter, and stood up while clapping. "Wonderful! My dear child, please go join your friends for now; we shall discuss the details after this wonderful night!"

The crowd clapped in response to the Pharaoh's joy, though confused, but everything soon returned to normal. The feast began after an hour.

As they sat down, Yami demanded that Maat tell him what was going on, but she only responded with mutters and a red face. Eventually, he gave up, but insisted that she stay with him for the rest of the night.

To say in the least, it was awkward for Maat. But the night passed, and the next day came in time.

~…………….~

Have you seen Maat, Tea?"

Tea turned to Yami with a blink. "She didn't tell you? She said she was going to go help in the kitchen today."

Yami sighed in slight annoyance; he hadn't seen Maat in a week. He knew something was up; ever since the ball she'd been on edge whenever she was around him. He wanted to know why, but she didn't want him to know.

"Do you know what the Pharaoh and her were talking about?"

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing, Young Pharaoh. I'm afraid she kept me out of the loop as well."

"Well, if you find out anything please tell me. I'm worried about her." Yami sighed before turning around and making his way to his room. Even if he went to the kitchen, she wouldn't be there. She knew the palace and him too well. If she caught sight of Yami, she could hide just about anywhere; she knew the good hiding spots better than Yami himself.

Yami opened his door and walked over to his dresser. Opening the top drawer, he pulled out his mother's brooch, and stroked it with his thumb in silence. Was it time to give it to Maat, he wondered.

~…………….~

Maat sighed, laying down in the garden's grass. She had just finished discussing her future as the empress of Egypt. It was a long discussion.

She was nervous; she was to go to a neighboring city to learn all the things required of a royal wife for two years. That would mean being away from Yami for two whole years. She didn't know if she could bear it. But had to. It was all for Yami.

~…………….~

"Maat? What are you doing?"

She jumped, and turned around as she pulled her bag closed. Tea stood in the doorway, her mouth dropped.

"T-Tea…I thought you were working."

"I finished early. Now what I want to know is what are _you_ doing? I thought you were going to see the Pharaoh!"

Maat looked down as she tugged at her cloak around her neck, and Tea stepped inside, closing the door. "Okay, talk. You've been hiding something from us ever since the ball."

The two girls look at one another, and Maat sat on her bed with a sigh. "I…I'm leaving today…for training…"

"Training? For what?"

"…to become Yami's bride."

~…………….~

"She's what?!" Yami screamed, standing up. Tea nodded, her hands balled up in her chest.

"She told me just now; I came to get you as quickly as I could…but you must hurry to see her, Young Pharaoh! She will be leaving as soon as she can; she doesn't want to say goodbye to you!"

Tea didn't have to say anymore; Yami sprinted out his room, his fist nearly crushing the brooch he held in his hand. And to think, he was going to give it to her today! Now she was leaving in order to become his bride.

"Maat! Maat! Where are you?!" Yami ran along the outside of the palace, searching desperately for his oldest friend. "Maat!"

He rounded the corner, and saw her crawling into her carriage. Yami sprinted as fast as he could, his heart was about to explode. "_Maat_!"

Maat froze for a moment, but she slowly leaned out of the carriage window to meet with Yami. "Y-young Pharaoh—"

"You idiot!" Maat flinched, "How dare you not tell me about this!"

"I…I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye, Young Pharaoh!" Maat sobbed, biting her lip. "I could never say goodbye to you…you've done so much for me!"

"But to never tell me about this…Maat…I can't bear the thought of you leaving for two years!" The two gazed at each other, eyes locked through so much more than just a stare.

Yami broke the gaze, as his hands balled. Maat sighed lightly, and tried to cheer him up.

"I-I promise I'll write every day."

"…"

"A-and I'll finish my training and come back to you earlier than expected. I'll be a great cook, and I'll be able to finally help you—"

"I don't care if you're the worst cook in the world!" Yami squeaked. "Just come back to me!"

Maat's eyes widened as he said this and his eyes shut in pain. Maat's eyes watered as she cupped Yami's cheeks. "I'll never leave you."

"…and I'll never leave you." Yami lifted his hand out to her, and she put her hands under it. He dropped the brooch into her hands, and her mouth dropped.

"Young Pharaoh…this is…."

"I was going to give it to you…when I confessed my love for you."

Maat smiled happily as Yami looked down, and she tightened her grip on the brooch. "…Yami…I love you with all my heart."

Yami looked at her with a red face, and nodded. "I love you, too."

"I'll come back as soon as I can."

"And I'll wait for you every day."

"And when I come back, I'll never leave your side."

Maat left shortly after that, and Yami, for many days, did not leave his window. He knew she'd return, but he could not wait two whole years. But little did he know, he wouldn't see her for many years to come.

This...is where the real story begins. The story of the Virus of the Egyptian Servant.


	4. A Link in the Darkness

_I…can't remember when I got here…nor can I remember why. All I know is that I am trapped…trapped in your memory. So why can't you see me? Are you scared to lose me again?_

_I won't let that happen._

_So please…Yami…turn and look at me._

_Don't let me be a virus._

~………………~

"Young Pharaoh?"

Maat, who was sitting down, began to fidget with her once again fully grown hair. She could hear footsteps, but there was nothing but darkness. She was helpless.

"E-eh he, he…I mean, Yami. Yes, Yami. I shouldn't call my future husband Young Pharaoh anymore. I mean, he's already a pharaoh now! I just have to get to him, and then I'm his wife! Yes, as soon as I get out of here…"

Of course, she didn't know when she would be getting out; she didn't even know how long she had been in there.

Another step sounded, and Maat jumped to her feet.

"Please stop…y-you're scaring me!"

She had been trained for two years to be wise, to be the back bone of the Pharaoh, to never spill a word about her country (even if tortured); no one had told her she'd have to deal with the creepy darkness tormenting her every glance.

The patter of feet continued, and the eighteen year old began to run; where to, she wasn't sure, but all she knew was that she wanted to get away from the darkness.

A door was suddenly in her line of vision. She picked up the pace as her eyes widened at the sight of an object.

She slammed the door open, and was blinded by the brighter room. Once she adjusted her eyes, she widened them at the sight of millions of stars with stairs underneath. She was frozen in shock, at least, until she head the muttering behind her.

"_Maat…come back to me, Maat…"_

She swirled around to see Yami creeping from the dark.

She should have run to him; she would have run to him, if he wasn't walking to her like a zombie.

"Y-Yami?" She whispered. He stopped for a moment, and looked up at her with yearning eyes. His face was caked with dirt and blood, and for a moment Maat's heart stopped.

"Young Pharaoh!" She ran back into the room of darkness without another thought, and right as she approached her love, the door shut behind her, and she returned to the cold darkness.

"No…No!"

~………………………..~

That dream again. That horrible dream again.

"Yami?" Yami opened his eyes as he turned to look at the groggily awakened boy. "Are you okay? I felt your panic through my dream again…my ice cream began to scream…"

Attempting to wiggle the dream out of his head, Yami pulled himself out of the puzzle piece and walked to Yuugi's side. "I'm sorry, Yuugi. I did not intend to wake you."

"Was it that same dream?"

Yami lowered his head and averted his eyes before nodding. "Yes…she was there again. That strange but familiar girl. I am sure she has something to do with my past…"

Yuugi looked up at Yami, who was floating with his hand on his chin. "Is there any familiar trait about her?"

A green brooch popped in his head, and he raised an eyebrow. "A brooch…?"

"A brooch?"

"Yes, a beautiful, green brooch was on her dress strap…it is familiar to me, yet I am unsure on what it represents…"

"Maybe it is in the museum!" Yuugi suggested. "Let's go tomorrow; maybe we can find something!"

Yami nodded, and wished Yuugi a better sleep than the one he was going to have…

~………………………..~

Maat walked through the darkness, her eyes soar from crying. "What is going on? Oh Yami…my dear Yami…where are you?"

She brushed her hand against the brooch Yami had given her, and she took it off holding it tightly. "Yami…oh Yami…" She bent down, whimpering again.

The brooch suddenly emitted a bright light and floated out of her hands. She blinked before quickly standing up. "W-what is going on? Why is it—"

The green jewelry sped away from her, and she quickly began chasing after. "W-wait! Where are you going?!"

She ran after it as it continued deeper into the darkness. "Come back! Please come back! I—"

She tripped, falling on her face. She looked up, the brooch nowhere to be found. She lowered her head again, sniffling. "Please come back…you're all I have left from Yami…"

A bright light once again shone above her, and she snapped her head up. A door's lining was ahead of her, with the brooch on the ground in front of it. She quickly jumped up, grabbed the brooch, and opened the door.

She was happy that she had found light again. She was happy she had found the star lit sky again. She was happy she had found the brooch.

But nothing made her as happy as what else she found.

"Y-Yami!"

~………………………..~

Short? Yes. Transition? Yes. Excuse for being late? No. Well, a broken wrist maybe, but nothing else. Hope you enjoyed this…sorry it really is short…


End file.
